<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Chocolate (one shot) by fleurchaes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546882">Hot Chocolate (one shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurchaes/pseuds/fleurchaes'>fleurchaes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurchaes/pseuds/fleurchaes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sana has worked as a barista for her local coffee shop for years. One day, at the beginning of her first year at university, a pretty girl sat at a table and peaked Sana's interests. And every day, for six months, the girl would sit at the same table every afternoon and order her usual - a hot chocolate. And every day, for six months, Sana's contemplated whether or not, she should shoot her shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Chocolate (one shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I'm a fairly new author on A03 and I hope that you all enjoy my current work and anything I release in the future. If you ever happen to take interest in my work and would like to support me, you can by buying me a coffee! I have attached a link below which would take you to the KOFI site where you can support me by sending in the money for it. Of course this isn't compulsory but if you would like it's greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading my work. </p>
<p>https://ko-fi.com/fleurchaes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a gloomy and rainy afternoon, and as Sana expected, the cafe was full of regulars and new visitors who came in to hide from the rain. Although the cafe was very hands on and busy during days like these, Sana did not mind it at all, because, sitting at the table across the counter was the girl that had sparked her interests over 6 months ago. </p>
<p>“Sana, as much as I appreciate your interests in our regular customer over there,” a voice spoke, making Sana turn her face, “but the cafe is getting very busy and I’d like your help making the orders..” Sana hid her face in embarrassment and nodded. Her manager was her best friend, Mina. And Mina knew all about Momo - Sana’s crush. </p>
<p>Sana walked over and started making orders for customers. It was evident that most of her colleagues hated the job, but stayed for the money, but Sana thoroughly enjoyed her job. Nothing sparked joy in Sana more than making a person’s coffee… or in this case, subtly looking over the coffee machine to see Momo. </p>
<p>Even on her days off, Sana would hang at the cafe and ‘study’ content for her classes. This was all very new for her though. Sana had never really liked anyone before, and for the first time, Sana felt her heart race every time she saw the young girl walk through the door. Whether it be in branded clothes or some sweatpants and an oversized tee, Sana absolutely liked Momo. And for a while now, it had always been a mission for her to finally go over and introduce herself. For Sana, she knew who Momo was; the popular girl on campus who was head of the dance team. But for Momo, Sana was just a barista who made her hot chocolate every other day. </p>
<p>As Sana finished up all the current orders, she looked up and noticed the empty table. Momo was gone. Sana sighed deeply and looked down towards the ground. <br/>“Excuse me,” a soft voice said. Sana lifted her head, and unbeknownst to her, right in front of her was none other than Hirai Momo, “I was wondering if I could order another Hot Chocolate?” </p>
<p>Sana smiled widely and nodded, “Of course,” she giggled. “The one cup wasn’t enough?” She joked. Momo laughed then shook her head. “Actually, it’s for someone else,” Momo answered, “and could I get a chocolate cake with that?” <br/>Sana nodded, trying her hardest to hide the disappointment on her face, “Was that all?” She asked. <br/>“Yeah, that would be all, thanks.” Momo smiled softly and tapped her card. <br/>“All done!,” Sana chirped. “I’ll bring it over when it’s done.” <br/>With that, Momo turned away and sat back at the table, and this time, a rather younger girl sat in the seat opposite to Momo. She had blonde hair and a wide smile. </p>
<p>“I already ordered for you,” Momo said. Sana tried her best to eavesdrop on the conversation, “a hot chocolate and a cake for us to share.” She added. <br/>The younger girl giggled, “Thank you. I’ve been waiting to have something to eat… you told me you wanted to talk about something important so I came here right after class.” <br/>A wide smile painted itself across Momo’s face, “Thanks Dahyun, I really wanted to see you.” </p>
<p>A visible look of disappointment made its way across Sana’s face once again. So you’re taken, Sana thought. She sighed heavily and turned to face Mina who was already looking back towards her. <br/>“Why don’t you go out for your break and come back a little later?” She asked. <br/>Sana nodded approvingly and untied her apron, “Yeah.. I might hang around outside for a bit,” She answered. “I’ll be back in an hour.” Sana’s voice was soft and Mina could sense how broken her best friend seemed to be. </p>
<p>“Do you want any company?,” Mina added. “I can let Chaeyoung out for her break too if you want someone to talk to?” Mina stood closer and took the older girls  hands into hers, rubbing her thumbs against Sana’s. “Would that be ok with you?” Sana asked. <br/>Mina smiled, “Of course. What’s mine is yours.” She chuckled. <br/>Mina’s remark made Sana smile, “She’s my best friend too you know. Just cause you’re dating now doesn’t mean she’s all yours!” </p>
<p>Chaeyoung came around from the corner and raised her brow, “Now I know I’m the talk of the town but don’t fight over me ladies.” The comment made the older girls let out a scoff. <br/>“Don’t act so full of yourself, Chaeyoung.” Mina laughed. <br/>“I’m just trying to lighten up the mood!” Chaeyoung answered. <br/>“Thank you.” Sana said. <br/>“But babe, would it be ok if you just hung around with Sana during her break?” </p>
<p>~<br/>After their break, the two girls made their way back to the cafe. But to their surprise, both Dahyun and Momo were still at their table. And by the looks of it, they seemed to be talking about something serious. Momo had a stern look across her face, which made Sana feel rather intrigued. What were they talking about? Their relationship? </p>
<p>Sana continued to walk towards the counter, yet, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. <br/>“Chaeyoung?” Sana spoke. <br/>“No, Momo actually.” Sana jumped in her spot and turned around slowly. <br/>“Momo…. Hi,” Sana said. <br/>“Are you busy?” Sana shook her head and replied, “No, I actually still have a couple minutes of my break left. If you need anything I can go do that for you?” She added. <br/>Momo smiled widely, “If that’s ok, could we maybe head outside?” <br/>Sana gave the older girl a rather confused look, “Would your girlfriend mind?” <br/>Momo looked at Sana and laughed, “I don’t have a girlfriend. I’m actually single.” <br/>Sana’s eyes widened, “Oh? I thought -” <br/>“Dahyun’s just my best friend.” Momo answered. “I actually like someone. And.. I was going to say this outside but I don’t think it could wait. Uhm, at the beginning of the year I happened to notice that you were studying the same course as me and I thought you were really pretty. And, I wanted to approach you at the end of our first class but..” <br/>“But?” Sana wondered, a seemingly large amount of hope in her eyes.<br/>“But, you rushed out. And as creepy as it sounds I actually followed you to the cafe. And that’s when I realised you worked here. At first, I was only going to stay to try and ask for your number the first time but I didn’t have the guts to do so. Not even during our lectures. So, I kept coming to the cafe to try and work up the courage to tell you that I wanted to get to know you better.” <br/>Sana tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear and smiled, “You wanted to get to know me?” She asked. <br/>Momo nodded, “Since the first day I saw you. And over the course of time… I happened to develop a crush on you. I highly doubt you even like me back though… I mean you’re really popular and all.” Momo said shyly. <br/>Sana giggled, “See, that’s where you’re mistaken. I like you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>